


Hospital Visit

by spaceprawn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprawn/pseuds/spaceprawn
Summary: Hospital visits aren't known for their cheeriness. But maybe this is an exception.
Relationships: Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre & Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore, Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore
Kudos: 20





	Hospital Visit

**Author's Note:**

> ARCEUS OK UM  
> I haven't seriously written anything in so long, and this is my first work on here so!! Any comments and criticism are appreciated! And thank you so much for reading!!!

Augustine's shoes tapped on the tiled floor consistently as he paced around. He ran his fingers through his hair, again and again, biting his lip and forgetting to take deep breaths.  
He had never liked hospitals. He was unnerved by the smell of medicine and cleaning wipes. He could never in a million years adjust his eyes to the lights that shone much too bright. And he hated how unnatural the rooms felt. Each one had an overwhelming sense of loneliness to them. The feeling stayed in the room at all times, lurking in the corners waiting for the patient's friends and family to leave so they could swallow them whole with feelings of being alone.  
At least, that's how it felt to Kalos's regional professor.  
He stopped pacing, just for a second, and looked at the painting on the wall. It was the only thing in the waiting room with more than one color. It depicted two litleo cubs, frolicking in a field with floettes on a sunny day. Not a cloud in sight.  
It was most likely there to calm the nerves of those waiting, but it was as though Augustine had Contrary.  
"Excuse me, Professor?" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked towards the nurse who had called for him. They all looked similar, just a small difference here or there, and that only added to the unnerving air around him.  
"Yes, that's me. Is he okay? Please, I need to know, i haven't seen him since he made the... the announcement-" the nurse held up her hand, and he stopped talking.  
"He's… well. He's alright, physically. He isn't in a fatal condition, and all his readings are stabilized. However, he's still high on anaesthetic from the various surgeries, and he might not be in the right condition to speak right now…"  
Augustine's shoulders dropped. He understood, of course he did, but he felt as though he'd self-destruct if he couldn't see him for a second longer. He understood people did not heal overnight, but even then, how long must he wait?  
"But," the nurse continued, and Augustine straightened up again. "he's asked to talk to you. Of course, we can't guarantee his words will have any meaning in them, but… if it's alright with you, I can lead the way to his room."  
Augustine nodded his head rapidly, at a loss for words. He followed the nurse down hallways that seemed endless, passing what felt like thousands of identical doors leading to identical rooms. Then, they stopped.  
"Right… if you want me to stay, I can. I understand if it's hard to be in there with him, seeing what he attempted…" Augustine paused, then shook his head, forcing himself to remember how to speak.  
"I'll be fine, Madam. Thank you for all you and your coworkers have done." He took a shaky breath.  
And he entered the room holding none other than the leader of now disbanded Team Flare.

The room was dark. The curtains on the window were shut, and the lights were off. Due to it being the afternoon, however, Augustine could see just fine. A generic painting on the wall. A TV that was turned off but would most likely play some popular show when on. A room to the side which most likely led to a bathroom.  
And of course, the hospital bed. Currently occupied.  
Lysandre's face was covered in bandages, his left eye and a portion of his mouth the only visible parts. Bandages continued to cover his collarbone, mostly hidden by a typical hospital gown. They hid his arms, though small patches of skin were left uncovered for the IV.  
Augustine couldn't stop himself from thinking how awful it must have been. How painful was it to be stuck underground for two weeks, crushed under boulders and bleeding out?  
He didn't try to stop himself from thinking how strong the man before him is.  
The door swung closed on its own, drawing Lysandre's attention. The eye not covered by bandages looked at the door. He looked at Augustine. And smiled.  
"Mon amour… ça va?" the voice coming from him was nearly unrecognizable. It was soft-spoken, and much less sharp. It didn't have the same professional sound at all. If Augustine didn't see him speak he would have thought the voice was someone else's, recorded prior to his visit.  
"I'm doing alright," he responded, and walked closer towards the bed. The chair to Lysandre's left was vacant, and he took a seat. "but I'm more concerned with how you're doing."  
Lysandre laughed. It sounded nothing like his usual laugh, quiet and brief. No, this laugh, while still not high in volume, lasted much longer and sounded much happier. Augustine tensed up, and a thought of how he should have noticed, he should have been able to help him, crossed his mind once again.  
"Just fine, though quieter than I'd like. No one ever stays to talk long enough to be satisfying. I find myself finishing the conversation completely on my own." His hand twitched, as though he wanted to reach out. Augustine put his hand on top of Lysandre's, just barely touching him. He could not, and would never, forgive himself if he injured Lysandre anymore than he already was.  
"Well, don't worry about that." Augustine forced a smile and prayed it looked kind enough, natural enough to be welcoming.  
"I'll stay and talk for as long as you need. I'm not leaving anytime soon."  
A small and rather twitchy smile formed on Lysandre's face.  
"Thank you, Augustine… je t'aime tellement."  
"Je t'aime aussi, mon amour."


End file.
